Suspicious Shipments
Suspicious Shipments are a series of Alert missions that were added in Update 13.5.1 from May 30, 2014 to June 2, 2014, revolving around Alad V's return as he ships an uncertain object in heavy security. Like normal Alert missions, missions labelled under Suspicious Shipments can appear randomly, and can last from 1 - 2 hours. Gameplay Suspicious Shipments by default is an Exterminate mission in the Corpus Ship tileset, with the targets ranging around 180 to 260 enemies. This mission has an unnaturally high rate of enemy spawns along with large numbers of Anti MOAs and Techs with unnaturally high damage, exceeding that of even Pluto. Although enemies have shields and health appropriate for level 15-25, they deal much higher damage than their level would suggest, similar in value to Nightmare ModeSuspicious Shipments Troops on Steroids, which combined with the higher density of enemy groups makes these missions more difficult due to drastically increased firepower, capable of tearing through even maxed level Warframes with ease. Occasionally, players will come across doors equipped with an "Advanced Locking Mechanism" requiring the Lotus to remotely open the lock. During this time, a short timer will appear which requires the players to defend themselves from enemy attack until Lotus has unlocked the door. Infested units also have a chance to appear, either as a small number of strays, or completely replacing the Corpus presence for the rest of the mission. Each alert gives players a chance to earn a new reward. Items awarded thus far: * * * * x1 * x4 * x300 *Rare x10 *Cosmic Specter * * Blueprint * * Blueprint * * Blueprint Plot Alad V Returns During the mission the players will receive several transmissions from Alad V revealing that he had survived the Tenno retaliation for the Zanuka Project and that the titular Suspicious Shipments are part of a new scheme. Biotics Enterprise As you exterminate the enemies, Alad V will claim that he disagrees with the Corpus forbidding Infested Biotechnology, and instead thinks of it as the "future". True to his claim, you will come across an Infested lab where Corpus individuals, and occasionally a Zanuka/Harvester-like robot, are being held in glass cells while being deliberately exposed to the Techno-cyte Virus. There is speculation around the manufactured Infested being a medium for the upcoming reworked boss, J3-Golem, or for the new Infested enemy that recently won the Enemies Of The Tenno: Infested contest, the Juggernaut. Tips *It is recommended that a player be very well-prepared before starting this mission, as the sheer number of enemies along with their increased attack power may make this mission more difficult than even Pluto. Mag or Volt will come in handy, as their powers are naturally suited to taking on large numbers of Corpus enemies. **Nyx is also very useful to take enemies out from attacking you into attacking each other instead, letting you fire at them with less resistance. The higher damage output of enemies compared to their health also means they have a better chance of killing each other. **Trinity with Link and Reflection (as long as the melee weapon is equipped and used for blocking) will cause the enemies to kill themselves with all the reflected damage. Use Blessing and Energy Vampire as necessary. **Zephyr's Turbulence renders most of the Corpus projectiles useless for its duration. This might not protect teammates reliably, however, and won't be useful against the Infestation, but is a good tactic for soloing these missions, matched with a high damage area weapon like Amprex. **Nova is also useful,espcially being able to deal massive chain damage for grouped enemies. This is especially the case with the strech mod as it allows most small rooms to be within Nova's abilty radius **Ember 's World On Fire can easily clean out the field, it's effectivity increasing depending on Power Strength and Range. *Equipping an explosive weapon such as Ogris or Penta can make the mission easier, since it is great for crowd control of both Corpus and Infested. *It is recommended that you bring along a good melee weapon which is modded against Infested, as there is a chance that they may take over the mission overall. *Hacking MOA Cabinet Spawners is not recommended, as the Shockwave MOAs that are produced are spawned normally at that level, and thus go down extremely quickly from the more powerful enemies. Nonetheless, they can still be used to create distractions. Trivia *Alad V will confront the player about accusations involving his death (when defeating him on Jupiter) and dispels them as rumors and exaggerations. However, it is noted that while he is contacting the player, there is Infested tissue on his neck controller he uses to control Zanuka. ** It can be speculated that Alad V has been Infested, and perhaps being influenced by the lure of immortality. ** It is also possible that he has instead found a way to use the Technocyte Virus to heal himself, and is using to his advantage, possibly in the advancement of advanced bio-weapons. * Alad V is still intent on using the Tenno for his experiments; when commenting about his new interest in biotics and how the Corpus board disapproves, he states that "...I think they are the future. Your future, Tenno". * Alad V has a very deep interest in biotics, even going as far as diverting his precious Zanuka project into a means of studying the Infested on Corpus/Tenno Hybrid technology. * Three variants of the Infested Containment Lab can be encountered on each alert: One with all of the tanks in working condition; one featuring a broken central containment tank, surrounded by growing biomass and MOA Cabinet Spawners; and one featuring three containment tanks with one of the smaller tanks shattered and its assumed occupant missing. It appears that the containment chambers are failing, possibly exposing very large ships filled with countless Corpus to the Infested. Notes * The twitter alert falsely labeled the Cosmic Specter reward as a "Platinum Specter". * The Stalker and Harvester can appear in this mission, and will recieve the same damage buff as the rest of the enemies in the alert, making them more difficult to combat. * Like "Gift Of The Lotus" Alerts, Suspicious Shipments are open to every player, even if the node in which the alert takes place has yet to be unlocked by the player. Bugs *Sometimes there may be more enemies present than the amount shown in the remaining enemies counter, even when the counter displays all enemies have been killed, this is due to the infested not counting towards the objective when they spawn in small numbers. This can also occur if the last enemy is killed before or during the unlocking of an advanced door, as the level can spawn enemies during said phase. Media CBsuspiciousroom.png CBsuspiciouscrewman2.png|Crewman in Infested tank CBsuspiciouscrewman.png|Crewman in Infested tank Warframe0016.jpg|Crewman in Tank|link=http://i.imgur.com/OeskOtc.jpg CBsuspiciouscrawler.png|Crewmen turned into a Crawler in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka2.png|Zanuka in Infested tank CBsuspiciouszanuka.png|Zanuka in Infested tank aladinvested.png BrokenCage1.png|Broken Infested Tank SpawnBug.png|Two Corpus Techs still present despite kill counter being complete. Warframe - Suspicious Shipment Tiny Event Sources Category:Alert Category:Lore